Black Crystal Rose
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: She realesed him from a sealed fate. Now he's fallen in love with her. How will Mephiles measure up when his competion for her is his three former worst enemies? AmyXMephiles
1. Chapter 1

**Kitana: This is my second fanfiction! The other one is kinda dead..might get rid of it... I do own rights to one charachter, Chaos Demon. No one else. Well, that and Diatina and Raineon, my made up pokemon. Also my planet is mine too, as is Kitana Suicune! (although I don't own suicune)**

**Chaos Demon: The god of desruction, Chaos, has come back in a hedgehog form. He talks with an accent and wears black leather for everything. couldn't figure out how to make him talk for this at first, cause he never really talked before, so gave him an accent like Steve Irwin! Long live the crocodile hunter!**

**Metal Sonic: Metal as he's called now, is a living being, as a result of nanites that made that so. He often hangs out with Chaos Demon and Mephiles and STILL doesn't like Sonic.**

**Any other Charachters that are different or mine, will be introduced as they appear. So without further ado, he it is...Black Crystal Rose!**

_It all started after I met her. Now I can't get her out of my head. And I will never forget that look she gave me after I surrendered. She seemed...to feel sorry for me, despite the fact of what I had done. Despite trying to destroy time, she seemed to have a feeling of sympathy for me. She even talked Shadow into releasing me from the scepter of darkness, telling the others she would keep an eye on me. She moved me in her house to live with her. And here I am, thinking about what I've done as I wait for her to come home._

"Mephiles, I'm home."Amy whispered as she entered the house. She had been running errands all day and finishing her Christmas shopping, as it was only two weeks away. She had always given Mephiles apart of her paycheck every week and explained he could use it for anything he wanted. Well, except for buying weapons that everyone knew Shadow always had on himself somewhere. Amy had her own weapon she always carried with her, a colossal hammer, named the Piko Piko hammer. She only used it when she lost her temper, which to Mephiles, seemed fairly often.

Mephiles figured he would finally use the money she had given him. He was fairly good about saving his money, only using it to get something to reward himself with. _I have to find something nice for amy. _He thought to himself, still not really understanding about the whole 'Christmas' thing. Mephiles hoped Sonic wouldn't be at Amy's house for Christmas, that the party would be at Sonic's house. That way, he could keep away from him, Shadow, and even Silver. Mephiles knew Sonic wouldn't bother him, much less most everyone else.

_Why does everyone hate me for? I made up for what I did. I've been good. I don't understand why I'm so lonely around the others...except around Amy. Does that fact mean...I love her? Even if it's true, Sonic would never let me near her in that way. I really hope she hasn't realized I like her, but if she feels the same way, I hope she tells Sonic and stands on her word. Then again, she did always like him, so maybe I don't have any chance at her... "_Mephiles something wrong?" That snapped him out of his thoughts fairly quickly. He turned to look Amy in the eyes. "Nothing." He replied. "Well your strangely quiet for nothing being wrong."

This made Mephiles roll his eyes at her. She always seemed to worry about him. Like when they went snowboarding earlier that year. All of them decided to hit the ski slopes and everyone was wearing gloves, boots, hats, goggles and many other things to keep themselves warm. The girls separated from the boys, going to the ski lifts, while the guys decided to snowboard. The girls ended up quitting early and going to the lodge. The boys though, were still on the mountain trails. They were about to head back, when an avalanche fell in the area they were in, burying them. They were all unhurt luckily. Well, almost everybody. Mephiles was seriously injured. He had to be dug out and put in the hospital for two months. During that time, Amy constantly nagged him to not do too much, so he could get out sooner. Mephiles knew how jealous Sonic was about how Amy had treated him while he was at the hospital. _Then again..he has the best reason of all to hate me. If it weren't for Elise using the chaos emeralds, Sonic would be dead. I put an energy beam through his chest to release the Iblis. Silver hated him for that reason. Because he released the Iblis, his friend Blaze had to seal herself in another dimension to save their world. Then there was Shadow. He told him about the future, using his chaos emerald, telling him he would be destroyed by the humans when they saw him as too powerful. So everyone hated him...well except Amy and possibly Cream._

Mephiles finally realized how late it was when he spotted his clock. He decided to shop tomorrow for the perfect gift for Amy. Maybe, just maybe, he would tell Amy he liked her, to see if she would go out with him. He just hoped Sonic wouldn't be around when he asked. That would make life that much easier for him. He didn't need to give anyone a reason to ruin his re-built reputation or to be sealed back in the scepter for damn knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitana: here's the disclaimer too: I do not own Any of these characters, except Chaos Demon (Chaos' Hedgehog form and some of the pokemon that will come in later (like Ditina and Raineon) If I did own the characters...well I wouldn't be living here now or doing what I'm now doing.**

The next morning, everyone awoke to a deep blanket of snow. Mephiles always thought snow looked like feathers off angel wings. Angels, like what Mephiles imagined Amy was to him. He had a dreamy look on his face for a long time, only taking the look away when he spotted Amy come towards him. "Get ready to leave Mephiles. You have to meet Shadow and the guys for your Christmas shopping." Shopping. That word filled Mephiles with dread, knowing all the people who hated him would be there. Not only that, but Sonic and Shadow would probably try to out-do him to impress Amy, as they all liked her. He wondered what would give him an advantage over them in getting a gift for her. He hoped they wouldn't ditch him, like they did last year. _This time, I'll call Amy if they decided to leave me at the mall. That way, I won't get stranded like last time. Maybe I should call one of my buddies to come. I'll probably ask Chaos Dragon, since he can drive and I can't, since my motorcycle was destroyed in that crash. _

Mephiles pulled his coat on and dashed out to Sonic's house next door. He almost wanted to walk to the mall, but knew Amy wouldn't let him, so he grudgingly knockedat the door, dreading the 'adventure' he was about to attempt. Silver answered the door, glaring towards him. Sonic and Shadow were also doing it.

"So, we gotta bring the demon with us? Just great." Sonic sneered

"You better not try anything stupid. I'm not willing to deal with too much shit from you." Shadow harked on him.

Mephiles was already hating this trip, knowing Silver would probably mess with him next. Strangely, he had nothing to say to him, continuing to glare at him. This made Mephiles frown in frustration.

"Maybe, I'll go by myself this time. I don't need to take this bullshit from anybody." Mephiles responded back to what everyone said. He started to walk away, but Silver stopped him from leaving.

"Amy told us you had to come with us." he stated matter-of-factly. This time, Mephiles didn't care. He pushed Silver out of his way, and walked off into the cold. Sonic yelled for him to come back, but Mephiles decided to ignore him completely. He took his cell phone out of his jacket to call Chaos Dragon. He was NOT going through this 'experience' one more time. He was suddenly grabbed from behind!

"Mephiles we told you to come back! Why'd you ignore us?!" Shadow yelled at him.

"Fuck off Shadow. I'm not dealing with that bullshit you all pulled when I first came. I'm tired of being treated like shit by you three. So leave me alone!" he screamed, slamming Shadow to the ground and running in the opposite direction.

"what the fuck is his problem?" Shadow yelped, looking at Silver and Sonic. Sonic only shook his head about it, but Silver had a panicked look on his face.

"Shit! If he tells Amy, we're all screwed! We better find Mephiles!" Silver was panicking.

"who cares? That means we don't have to deal with him." Sonic answered quizzically.

Mephiles could obviously hear them, but ignored them to see if Chaos Demon would take him. He hoped he wasn't busy and would take him. Hell! He hoped he would stay with him, in case he saw the others again. Luckily, he picked up, and even agreed to go with him. Mephiles didn't tell him about earlier, knowing he'd probably go off on them if he saw them.

It only took a short while for Chaos Demon to pick him up from where he had run to. He sensed Chaos Demon would probably ask anyway, but hoped he wouldn't bother. Obviously, he did ask.

"Somethin' wrong mate?" Chaos was looking straight in his eyes, making Mephiles tell him what had happened.

"Sonic and the guys were messing with me again." He frowned. Chaos took something out of the glove compartment. It was a wrapped object, small in size and covered in blue paper with silver snowflakes.

"Aye figured you might want that now, instead of waitn' for Christmas for it." He handed it to Mephiles, gesturing him to open it. He also grabbed something bigger out of the back seat.

"this 'fer ya too." This object was square in shape and much larger. Mephiles couldn't guess what it could possibly be.

"open tha' too mate." chaos instructed, winking at him. Mephiles unwrapped the first small object. It was..an Ipod. The Ipod was dark purple and had a custom skin on it that had Mephiles and the Iblis on it. It had black headphones to go with it, that also had Mephiles on the left side a chaos emerald on the other.

"Thanks Chaos. I don't have an Ipod yet." He grinned and started to oped the other gift. It was wrapped in red paper with reindeer on it. He ripped open the paper, then realizing what was in it.

"A LAPTOP?! Where the hell did you get this?!" he examined the box container.

"Takea look see at it Mephiles!" He was only answered by the sound of a box being ripped open. It was a nice looking laptop. It was black and was similar to the Ipod in the way that there was a design of Mephiles on the top of the computer. Even the mouse was interesting looking. It was dark purple and had what looked like the crystals on Mephiles' body.

"ya gotta plug it in when ya get home. It's got a plethora of cool stuff on it." This only made Mephiles' smile wider.

"Thanks a bunch Chaos. This means..alot to me." All Chaos could do was just smirk at him.

"Tha' for my best mate." All Mephiles could do was stare at him.

"How'd you find this? Where did you order it from?!" Chaos shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, some website. I told them what I wanted and tha' gave me picture of what it woul' look like."

"So..you designed it yourself? That's awesome!" Mephiles couldn't help but re-examine it again. This made Chaos laugh. He picked the Ipod up. It had power in it. It even had..SONGS! He saw that most of them were his favorites too.

"Aye used your laptop to put the music on't so you can put more music when ya want mate." They finally arrived at the mall, and lo and behold, Sonic and the guys were just pulling in the parking lot to park next to them. Mephiles hoped Chaos Demon wouldn't start a fight with them. Luckily, he said nothing to them, ignoring them completely, them glaring at him.

"Why'da bring him for? He started a fight last time." Sonic eyed Chaos suspiciously.

"I asked him to. I'm not going with you anymore, cause I don't need to deal with your guys bullshit."

This made Mephiles turn his back on him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Christmas shopping to do." Mephiles motioned them off by flicking them off, telling them he was done talking. All they could do was watch him walk off with Chaos Demon. Mephiles would say he had no regrets giving them what they deserved. They always did it at him anyway, so he was giving them some of their own taste of what it feels like to be messed with.

Chaos Demon motioned him to a small shop. The shop had small raw gemstones in different colors and settings. Some were even carved amethyst or tiger's eye and put on jewelry. Mephiles shuffled though some stuff, not find anything that looked even close to what he wanted to get Amy. Across the shop was another interesting looking shop. This shop had different themed objects. There were dragons, fairies, elves, and mammoth amounts of other trinkets. _Nothing here either. _He thought to himself. He then spotted something he thought Chaos would like; a carved figure of Chaos, the ancient water god of destruction. Then again, Chaos demon actually.. well he was the god of destruction, Chaos in all truthfulness. He made sure Chaos wasn't looking and went to purchase it, for his gift. He even found a carved yellow jasper statue of Super Sonic and decided to get that as well. _Two gifts done, Amy, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, tails and knuckles to go.I wish I could get something better for Chaos than this but I have to make sure I have enough to get gifts for everyone. He then remembered, Metal sonic! He had recently joined their group and him and Mephiles were good friends. The reason was everyone treated Metal the same way as him. Well Sonic and Shadow did anyway. He looked at his list. Better get those gloves he wants if I can afford them. _They then passed a clothing store that had the perfect pair of gloves for Metal. They weren't as expensive as he though either!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitana: It's me Again! I decided to put up all I have up now, so I don't forget about it later! And Mytusuu will be explained; That's my suicune home planet (kitana suicune that is) and Mytusuu is the capital city where the palace is. Diatina and Raineon will probably be in the next chappie, as will I!**

It didn't take him long to locate gifts the others would like. For cream, a new dress. For Shadow, a leather bomber jacket that was black. For Silver, he got him a new game that he'd been asking ages for, _Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. _For Tails, a toolkit. For Rouge,a pair of aqua colored earrings. For Knuckles, he got some CD's that he wanted that had come out recently. He even got Omega-123 a CD for learning to speak Celtic, which he'd never heard of, though he remembered Metal mentioning him wanting to learn a new language but didn't tell him what language he wanted. This meant he had gifts for everyone...except Amy! _What am I going to get her?! Maybe Chaos can help me? _

He found Chaos looking at some CD's for his girlfriend, Aquamarine. Like him, Aquamarine( or Aqua for short) was a strange type of Chao that looked like she was literally made of water.

"Chaos...I..need help looking for somethin' for Amy." Mephiles hoped he wouldn't be angry about asking for help on who Chaos joked was HIS girlfriend.

"Aye. Whatcha lookin' for mate?" He was as calm about it, knowing damn well what he was looking for. Mephiles hated when he did that.

"Something pretty. Something she would appreciate..."

"Somethin' tha' make her yours?" Mephiles frowned at his comment, but nodded his head. "we'll go ta my house then." They saw the guys on the way out. Before Mephiles could say something to them, Chaos grabbed him towards the door. They got back in his car and drove to his house. He pushed Mephiles to his bedroom.

"we'll use my computer to order from the same site I ordered your stuff fro'." He logged on to a website and told Mephiles to get an account. Mephiles did as he asked and made his name, putting his card and personal information in. He read the agreements and noticed the guarantee about shipment.

"there's no way this is right! One day shipping?" he looked to Chaos for an answer.

"it's true mate, I know for meself!" Mephiles doubted him, but agreed anyway. He started searching the site and started in jewelry. There were many gorgeous pieces. It was then he saw it. Custom engraved lockets! He took a picture of Amy out of his wallet, scanned it and put in a description of what he wanted it to look like. He even put a message on back that read:_ You're my Angel-Mephiles. _It took less then five minutes to get a preview of what it would look like. Mephiles was pleased and clicked _order _to get it for Amy's gift. He hoped it would be at his house very soon.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. It was Amy, wondering when he would get home. He realized he'd never told her where he was.

"I have to go Chaos...Thanks for helping me!" Mephiles decided to chaos control back instead. He grabbed his things, including the gifts Chaos Demon had given him and teleported back home. It took him less than a second to realize someone was yelling at somebody. It didn't take him long to realize it was Amy. She was yelling at Sonic, Shadow and Silver for the mall 'issue' earlier. They were sitting there nervously, listening to Amy scream. Mephiles could see at least Sonic had bruises, and figured the others did as well. When Amy noticed Mephiles, she instantly stopped yelling.

"Chaos told me what happened at the mall. Sorry you had to deal with that." she apologized. Mephiles just shook his head about it. He looked at the others, who, as he guessed, had bruises on them. They were glaring at them, but he ignored them.

"Amy that wasn't really necessary. You shouldn't have gone that far..." He was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. _Could that be my gift for Amy already? Damn...Chaos was right about how fast they were about delivering things in 24-hours! _

"I have a package for Mephiles the dark.." there was a strange creature holding the package. It was fairly tall, about six foot seven, it looked like a giant cat, with a long, purple, tail and deep purple eyes. It stood on two long feet and the rest of its body was grey in color. "Delivery from Mytusuu, Cerulean." Mephiles grabbed the box from the creature( can anyone guess what the creature is? It's not from sonic!) and signed the paper. He thanked the creature and closed the door behind him. The others just stared at him after he came back in the living room.

"What the hell was that thing here for?!" Shadow had this blank look on his face.

"I ordered this for someone's gift for Christmas." All Mephiles could do was roll his eyes at him. Mephiles decided to start wrapping his gifts, so no one would see what he had gotten for them, but also so he could get it done with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitana: well, here's the end of the fic. I never imagined this ending would be this much fun to write!**

**Kaiseron: Flying type eevee evolution**

**Jarrod: an Iron celtic knight who's intelligent (more than Eggman even!)**

**The kids: Jiece and me, kitana's kids. (yes there are six of them!)**

**Ditana I decided will be in the next story, the sequel to this one**

**Jiece: Shadow from another world, has large angel wings that are mainly black, but have red tips on the ends.**

**I certainly hope that people enjoy this fic, and write more Mephiles stories! They don't even have a char category for him!**

Time passed quickly over the next couple weeks, Christmas coming faster then anyone realized. Mephiles marked every day off on his calendar and knew it was two short days till Christmas! He hoped it would be really fun this year. It was, as always held at someone's house. Strangely enough, Shadow volunteered to hold it at his place this year. Amy told him some of Shadow's old friends would be there as well, ones the others didn't know. Mephiles wondered who they were. _Maybe They're more strange creatures, like the one who delivered his package earlier. Shadow didn't mention who they were either. _ Mephiles started to giggle slightly. _Maybe Shadow finally has a girlfriend! _This made him laugh hysterically about the thought, Shadow ACTUALLY having a girlfriend! Then again, maybe it was someone he knew through the G.U.N military. He was an agent for them for quite awhile, doing mostly reconnaissance duty. Mephiles wondered what that meant they would be like. Would they be serious, like Shadow was, or more laid back? _I certainly hope they're not like he is. I'm getting tired of his attitude problem, especially lately. Then again, maybe one of these 'buddies' will keep Shadow off my back the whole party. _

It was finally the day of the party. Mephiles hoped they didn't have to sing anything, like the girls insisted last year. Amy made him wear a stupid sweater that was blue with white snowflakes on it. He HATED every second of it too, complaining the whole way to Shadow's house. Amy finally stopped listening to him, shutting him out completely. The rest of the drive there was dead quiet. It took a long time to get to Shadow's house, as it was in Westopolis, all the way across town from everyone else._ Mephiles started thinking about his gift for Amy again. Wonder what her reaction will be? Then again, I wonder what everyone will think? I wonder how jealous the guys will be? _ He hoped his gift wouldn't start a fight with Sonic especially.

They finally arrived, realizing they were the last ones to arrive. Mephiles wondered if the newbies were already here. Mephiles helped Amy get all the gifts out of the trunk and knocked on the door to be let in. Silver answered the door, motioning him inside.

"Hey Mephiles..." he looked at the ground. Mephiles wondered what he was upset about.

"Need help with anything Amy?!" Silver yelled out the door.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Silver." Amy yelped back.

Everyone was there, including Metal, Chaos Demon, and all his other friends. There also was another hedgehog whom Mephiles did not recognize. He looked exactly like Shadow, except he had large, black wings on his back. He had a female human next to him, which, Mephiles realized, had long ears. _An elf? _The elf was holding a small dog of some sort. It was all white, save for its paws, which were neon blue colored and its stomach which was neon pink. It had neon blue tipped wings on its head too. _Wait. Wings? Since when did dogs have wings? _Mephiles watched it fly around a bit, noticing some young hedgehogs. There were six of them even! They all had wings, like the other older hedgehog, but had very long ears, placed on the top of their heads. The even had eyes similar to his own, in the fact they looked reptilian. They were red in color. One seemed to be playing with a stuffed toy, while another was typing on a laptop busily. He seemed fairly intelligent about it, rarely acknowledging anyone else. There was a very tall, muscular elf looking over his shoulder, agreeing with whatever he was typing.

Most of the others were talking, arm wrestling, or just goofing off with their buddies. He spotted Metal and Chaos Demon on the side, playing a video game on the Xbox. Mephiles hoped they wouldn't make him play this time. He hated Halo 2, cause he didn't do any good at it. Of course, they asked him to play, so he grudgingly went and played it, getting his ass whooped again. He hated Xbox. Period. He always thought the Wii was better, as it was much easier to him. Xbox was way too hard in his opinion.

He played two rounds horribly, finally getting out of it by making Silver play it. He was, as always, happy to show his finesse as the best Halo 2 player, like he always did. Shadow just shook his head at this, motioning for Mephiles to sit by him. Mephiles was only too glad to do so, so he would not be put through ANOTHER round of torture Halo 2 style. He sat next to the elven girl. He again started watching the flying 'dog' creature. The girl noticed his interest in the animal.

"Like Bagel?" He turned to stared at the girl in the eyes. "That's her name dear." She grinned at his cluelessness about it. "Bagel is a Kaiseron. I created her myself." _Created? This made Mephiles wonder if she meant created like Shadow. He noticed her eyes flash after this thought. _"Yes, it was genetically created. From scratch in fact." Mephiles wondered how she knew his thoughts, when she again responded. "I'm a psychic dearie. Like your friend Silver." Mephiles was surprised to learn this. _I though only Silver could do that. I wonder how she can? _The girl looked towards Chaos Demon, who gave her a thumbs up. _So, Chaos Demon knows her? I didn't know that.. _The others started to gather around a large tree, signaling the gift exchange was about to begin.

"It's time to start doing gifts everyone." Shadow announced, telling everyone to stop what they were doing to start the gift exchange. "Since Jiece and his family are my special guests, Kitana gets to start first." Shadow grabbed some boxes from under the tree that had Kitana's name on them. She opened all her gifts, the turn going next to the kids, one by one. The tall elf was next, with Jiece finishing for Kitana's family. Mephiles took the pause as an opportunity to ask Chaos about her.

"How you know that girl Chaos?" Mephiles had a completely blank look on his face.

"Tha' girl's the one who ma' me thi' way." Mephiles apparently didn't understand, so he continued to explain. "I was brou' back fro' the dead by her. She then ma'd me a 'edgehog like you see me now. Useta be Chaos, the God o' destruction." Mephiles didn't completely understand, but didn't tell Chaos that. " The Elf's Jarrod, and the others are th' children. Th' one on the laptop is Dorian, and th' others are Damian, Dimitri, Jarrod, Amber an' Natalie." Mephiles never knew he had friends outside their group. _Wow. You learn something new everyday. And here I thought I knew everything about him! _Mephiles just shook it off, not really caring about it. Mephiles was one of the last to go. Metal loved the gloves Mephiles had gotten him, Sonic like the statue, Silver liked his new game, Shadow was grateful for the cool jacket, Cream was thrilled about her new dress, and everyone else( except Amy, who hadn't gone yet) loved their gifts. It was finally his turn, getting a pair of brass knuckles from Shadow, A custom game for the Wii from Silver that had him as the main character, Sonic giving him a leather jacket with Mephiles on the back, Choas had already given his gift to him, so he showed that to everyone. Amy got him a black fleece robe to wear around the house, Tails and Cream got him a nice black computer bag, Knuckles got him some Metallica CD's, rouge gave him a nice pair of new shoes, mentioning that now he wouldn't look exactly like Shadow. Metal got him a pair of finger-less gloves that ACTUALLY fit over the crystals on his wrists, Jiece got him some cool sunglasses, and Kitana gave him a cute Mephiles plushie.

It was finally Amy's turn to open gifts. It made the whole room tense, or so it seemed. The first was from Sonic, a bracelet with her name on it. Silver gave her a tiara, Shadow, a Onyx and Garnet ring, and Metal, a pink scarf that said her name on it. She continued with the others, finally opening Mephiles present last. The air was suddenly filled with a massive amount of tension, as she opened the last gift. The guys knew this would possibly determine who would get Amy as their girlfriend. Amy slowly opened it, yelping with delight upon seeing his gift. She brought it out for everyone to see. It was a gorgeous silver-colored locket, that was fairly large in size. It had Amy on the front, with angel wings on her back. On the inside, it had a picture of all of her and the others. Mephiles motioned for her to turn it over, so she could see the message on the back. She gave an excited squeal when she read the back of it. She read it out loud.

"Your my angel- Mephiles." She was silent for a brief time, then jumping and hugging him, almost suffocating him in the process. "Oh thank you Mephiles!" Mephiles could only grunt as a reply, as he couldn't breathe. Amy finally realized it though, and released him so he could breathe. He took a couple seconds, gasping for breath, finally regaining his composure back. _Now I know why Sonic warned us about that. She nearly suffocated me doing that! _

"you're welcome Amy...I knew you'd love it." he paused. "but next time, don't suffocate me doing that!" Sonic suddenly started laughing hysterically, Silver and Shadow joining him.

"I toldya she had a death grip!" He yelped, in between laughs. He actually had to stop to catch HIS breath he was laughing so hard. Even Metal and Chaos and Jiece couldn't help but laugh at him about Sonic's comment, as they all knew it was total truth.

The rest of the party went on without much else, other then the guys congratulating him about it. Mephiles thought it would be a funny joke to ask her to marry him. He gave her a diamond and sapphire ring.

"Marry me, Amy?" The whole room went dead silent, waiting for Amy to answer. Everyone was staring at him, making him nervous.

"What took you so long to ask? I've been waiting for you to ask Mephiles!" This made Mephiles go completely beet red. It also made the guys start laughing all over again.

"He asked her to marry him!" Shadow yelled hysterically. Even Kitana and Jarrod were laughing, while the kids all had a disgusted look on their faces.

"So.. having kids anytime soon?!" Metal joked at him. This caused Mephiles to glare at his friend. Well that, and Amy to pull her hammer out and start chasing him with it! Everyone laughed at him pissing Amy off, everyone knowing her short temper.

An hour later, everything had calmed down, everyone started to leave. People started to wish each other a happy rest of the year and started to leave for their homes. Mephiles was amazed that she ACTUALLY agreed to it! He wondered what would happen next, him asking to marry Amy, and her saying yes to it. _Maybe, someday Metal will be right about the whole kid thing. But we've only started and I want every moment with her I can before that happens. I'll ask her about that sometime...never know...Maybe, for once, Chaos was right._

**Well...what does everyone think of this story? I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it! And I will start writing the sequel to this later tonight! **

**... and yeah!! first COMPLETE fan fiction! The other one is 'rise of the pure ones' if anyone feels like reading it. I will work on writing that more, if enough people want me too. I also have a MAHADO fic waiting to see the light of day on my computer, and will possibly post it, if people want it! (so few Mahado stories. And Metal Sonic too. Gotta do one of him too!) **

**R&R!**


End file.
